The Administrative Core (Core A) functions as the organizational structure that coordinates the activities of the Program Project Grant (POI) and facilitates its scientific mission. Core A will be co-directed by Drs. Brasier and Garofalo. The major goals of Core A are to assist the Project Leaders and Core Directors through the following five aims, to: 1. Promote Project Interactions and Synergy. Core A will coordinate twice-monthly research-in-progress meetings, conduct quarterly business meetings, promote inter-project communication and implement web-based networking for all four projects of this POI. Core A will also monitor and reallocate resources as necessary, and facilitate resolution of any conflicts that may arise during the conduct of these studies. 2. Provide Statistical Analysis and Data Management. Dr. Kristofer Jennings, a PhD-trained biostatistician, will collaborate with our projects on statistical aspects of experimental and clinical study design, power calculations, and data analysis for all of the individual projects of this POI. 3. Serve as the Single Point of Contact to the NIAID and UTMB Office of Sponsored Programs. Core A will be responsible for ensuring appropriate compliance, reporting, and fiscal management of the Projects and overall POI, including submitting the documentation and project reports required by the NIAID. 4. Coordinate POI External Reviews. Core A will facilitate 'site and reverse-site visits with the NIAID Project Officer, Internal Advisory Committee and External Advisory Committee meetings, facilitate their missions, and communicate their recommendations to the NIAID and POI Project Leaders. 5. Provide External Communications and Coordination of UTMB Asthma-related Research Initiatives. The co-Directors of Core A will ensure ongoing integration of the POI with other major research entities, including the UTMB Clinical and Translational Sciences Award, NHBLI Proteomics Center, and the Sealy Centers for Molecular Medicine and Environmental Health & Medicine, which have significantly advanced the goals of this POI. In this way. Core A interacts with all components of this POI, and will help the projects and cores to maintain continued progress towards their programmatic goals by relieving their leaders of burdensome administrative activities. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core A provides administrative and organizational support to all four Projects in this program. The relevance of this activity is to enable these scientific projects to more effectively perform theiriresearch and communicate their findings on how lung tissues respond to asthma-related stimuli.